It Only Takes Fifteen Minutes
by Tina101
Summary: Mimi's attacked one night while on her way home from work. Now, she must try and pick up the pieces of her life. AU: Angel lives!
1. Chapter 1

_It Only Takes Fifteen Minutes_

**Chapter 1:**

Mimi Marquez skipped down the street humming. She was in the best mood ever, and nothing could change that. All the lonely men at the CatScratch Club had been especially drunk that night, bringing in even more tips than usual. Besides the extra abundance of tips, Mimi's boyfriend, Roger Davis, was waiting for her back at the loft they lived in with Mark. The couple was going to finish what they had started before Mimi had left for work.

_Flashback:_

_Mimi was sitting on the bed pulling on her black boots. She was running a little behind, and still had to get her top on. Suddenly, Mimi felt Roger put one of his rough hands on the back of her neck, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. She had been so deep in her pointless thoughts that she didn't hear him enter the room. Roger began to kiss Mimi passionately. Without thinking, she fell back, allowing him to climb on top of her. While keeping Mimi distracted with his kisses, Roger reached just above her head, and grabbed her top for work. In a flash, he scrambled out of the room. Mimi lay on the bed for a second, slightly confused, until she saw the flash of black she knew was the rest of her uniform._

_"Roger Davis!" she shrieked as she stormed out of the room. "You give me back my damn shirt!" Roger examined the top carefully._

_"Shirt? Yeah, babe, what I'm wearing constitutes as a shirt. This is a bra with glitter. You could make like five of them at least from my one shirt."_

_"I don't care how many damn tops you can make out of your shirt; I only want the one I have to wear tonight." Roger held the piece of clothing (if it even counts as an article of clothing) above his head._

_"You gotta reach for it." Groaning, Mimi began to jump up and down. Her top was just out of her reach. Thinking fast, she brought her heel down on Roger's foot. Roger let out a groan, and brought his arms down. Mimi grabbed the top, and smashed her lips against his. As soon as Roger began to return the kiss, Mimi pulled away, and took his hands._

_"Later tonight, I'll give you a private performance."_

_"Later tonight? What's wrong with right now?" Roger asked in a whiny kid voice. Mimi pulled off her shirt and bra, threw them at him, and pulled on her top for work._

_"I have work." She pecked Roger on the lips. "Tonight, Mr. Davis, we'll finish what you started." Mimi grabbed her coat, and ran out the door; nearly knocking Mark over in the process. "Oh sorry Mark didn't see you there."_

_"It's okay Mimi. I'll see you later I guess." Mimi waved and pounded down the stairs._

_End Flashback_

Now, Mimi was on Cloud Nine. She wasn't high; she had been clean for almost eight months now. It was a different type of high. She couldn't wait to get home. She knew that Roger would make them finish what he had started. It didn't matter to Mimi; Roger was her whole world now. She loved her, not just her tiny dancer body and looks.

Mimi was so busy thinking about Roger that she didn't notice a shadowy figure following her. By the time the dancer realized that she was being followed, it was too late. A strong hand came from behind, and covered her mouth.

"Say anything, and die," a harsh voice whispered in her ear. The stench of tobacco and alcohol filled Mimi's nostrils. A wave of fear washed over Mimi when she felt a gun pressed against her back. The man shoved her into a dark, secluded alley. He pushed her to the ground. Just as he was about to rip off her clothes, Mimi got a good look at his face. He looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place his face. The man ripping off her underwear brought Mimi crashing back to a horrible reality.

"Stop, please stop!" she begged. The man slapped her before pulling out his gun.

"Shut the hell up before I blow your brains out!" When the man was done, he wrapped one of his large hands around Mimi's neck, and punched her. He then threw her against the brick wall. As Mimi slid to the ground, her world grew dark.

Roger paced back and forth by the window waiting for Mimi to get home. She was nearly two hours late.

"Roger, calm down. Everyone will be here in a minute, and then we'll go look for Mimi. I'm sure she's just out with a friend or something," Mark said.

"For two hours?"

"You know how woman are! When Mimi and Angel go out shopping, they're _never_ home on time for anything."

"Don't talk about a woman behind her back," Angel said from the doorway. Mark spun around, and found Maureen, Joanne, Collins, and Angel all standing there. "Come on, let's go find Mimi." There was an edge to Angel's voice; she was worried about her best friend.

When the Bohemians got down to the street, they split up into two groups to cover more ground. Maureen, Joanne, and Mark all went one way, while Collins, Angel, and Roger went the other way. Something colorful caught Mark's attention in a dark alley as he listened to Maureen and Joanne bicker about something or other. The colorful object looked like the multi-colored purse Angel had gotten Mimi for her birthday.

"Hey girls, what's that?" Joanne and Maureen stopped arguing, and looked at what Mark was pointing at. The trio walked cautiously down the alley towards the purse. Lying next to the purse was a crumpled figure in a _very_ familiar leopard print coat.

"Oh God," Joanne breathed.

**A/N:** There you go, chapter 1. Not much more to say other than check out Off-Set and please review! The link for Off-Set is on my profile FYI. Much love!

Tina101


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"We found her!" Maureen announced. "You guys, we found her!" Mark and Joanne rushed to Mimi's side, and rolled her onto her back. The three other Bohemians came running down the alley.

"Mimi!" Roger exclaimed as he dropped to his knees next to her. with shaking hands, he brushed her hair out of her battered face. "Someone call 911," he choked. Collins gave Angel a reassuring kiss on the cheek, and ran out of the alley to call for help. "Mimi? Mimi can you hear me?"

"She's out cold Roger, look at the bump on her head," Joanne pointed out. Roger got a good look at Mimi. Her left ankle was twisted to the side at an unnatural angel, she had a black eye, fat lip, and a large bump on her forehead.

Roger clung to Mimi's hand until the paramedics arrived twenty minutes later. Collins pointed them towards Mimi.

"Wait, she's umm, she's HIV positive," Roger told the paramedics before they could even touch Mimi. They nodded gratefully, and pulled on a pair of rubber gloves.

"You her boyfriend?" one of the paramedics asked Roger. He nodded. "Are you the one that found her?" Roger shook his head.

"No, Mark, Maureen, and Joanne found her. she was two hours late coming home from work." The paramedics put Mimi on a stretcher. "Can I go with her?"

"Yeah, come one."

As Roger walked past Angel, he asked the paramedics, "Can Angel come in the ambulance with us too? She and Mimi are best friends."

"There's only room for one of you, I'm sorry" Angel put a comforting hand on Roger's shoulder.

"You go ahead honey," she said. "I'll stay here with everyone else. Mark, Maureen, and Joanne have to talk to the police, then we'll meet you at the hospital." Roger nodded, and rushed after Mimi.

As Angel and Collins waited for Mark, Maureen, and Joanne to finish with the police, Angel clung to Collin. She was in shock about the whole ordeal. Collins held the drag queen close.

"So you can't think of anyone who would want to harm Ms. Marquez?" the police officer, Officer Porter asked Mark, Maureen, and Joanne. The three looked at each other.

"No, I'm sorry," Mark replied.

"Wait," Joanne said. "What about her dealer? He could be mad at Mimi for getting clean." Officer Porter took diligent notes.

"Do you know the name of this dealer?" she asked. Joanne looked to Mark and Maureen for the answer. Both shrugged.

"Roger would know," the diva replied.

"Okay, I'll see you all at the hospital." Officer Porter shook the trio's hands and left. The six Bohemians all rushed down to the subway station to go down to the hospital.

When the Bohemians got to the Emergency Room, they found Roger pacing back and forth in the waiting room. His hands were jammed deep in his pockets, and his head was bowed causing his hair to fall in his face.

"How's Mimi doing?" Joanne asked him. Roger looked up, slightly startled.

"I don't know," he snapped. "I'm not family, so they won't tell me a fucking thing! I can't even see her!"

"Calm down Roger. Where's the doctor, I'll talk to him?" Angel asked in an unusually calm voice.

"Out there I think. Her name is Dr. Arons or something like that." Angel gave Collins a peck on the cheek, and went to go talk to the Doctor.

"I'll be right back sweetie," she told him before leaving.

Everyone except for Roger sat down to wait for Angel to return. The rocker continued to pace back and forth. Maureen curled up next to Joanne, and rested her head on the lawyer's shoulder. Joanne wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, and rested her cheek on top of her head. Five minutes later, Angel returned from talking to Dr. Arons.

"Roger, you can go see Mimi now," she said. Everyone looked at the drag queen, _very_ confused.

"Wait, what? I can go see Mimi?"

"Yes, now go!" Roger rushed out of the waiting room, and down to Mimi's room.

Angel sauntered over to Collins, wrapped her arms around his neck, and sat down lightly on his lap. Collins wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"Alright Angel, what did you do to get Roger in to see Mimi?" Mark asked the drag queen.

"I told the Doctor that I'm her cousin, and former legal guardian. She offered to let me see Mimi, but I told her that Roger wanted to see her first."

"So you lied?" Joanne asked. Angel crossed her legs.

"Not exactly. I _was_ Mimi's legal guardian for four years when we were younger."

"I didn't know that baby," Collins said. "Why didn't you guys tell us that?" Angel shrugged.

"Those were shitty times; we don't really talk about it. Mimi started using while I was in charge of her. We would argue about the drugs constantly."

_Flashback:_

_Mimi stomped around the apartment looking for her uniform for work. Angel was hot on her heels, yelling at her._

_"Maria Marquez, you had damn well better listen to me!" the drag queen exclaimed. Despite the fact that her full name had been dragged out, Mimi ignored Angel. "You are not going out tonight!" Mimi found her uniform. With her back to Angel, she began to change._

_"Don't you get it? We need the money!"_

_"No, you need the money to buy smack! You're seventeen, and you're throwing your life away!"_

_"I'm going to die soon anyway! What about 'No Day But Today'?"_

_"You're twisting my words around to get what you want. It's not just the drugs that I'm talking about too! You're working as a stripper. What's next Meems? How long until you do private performances for some John in a deserted alley in the middle of the night?"_

_"It's not like that!"_

_"How long?"_

_"I don't know," Mimi replied in a harsh whisper before brushing past Angel stiffly. "I'll be back around three in the morning or so." She stuffed a wad of money in her jacket pocket._

_"Mimi, please don't go see your dealer," Angel pleaded. Without replying, Mimi left for work_

_End Flashback_

Dr. Arons led Roger down the hall to Mimi's hospital room. They didn't speak until they made it to the dancer's room.

"Mr. Davis, Ms. Marquez is suffering from a mild concussion, and twisted ankle. She was also raped," Dr. Arons explained to Roger.

"Lord Meems," he mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "What the hell happened to you?" Roger was on the verge of tears.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Roger sat in the chair next to Mimi's bed, and gently held her hand. Suddenly, her eyes flew open. Gasping, she bolted upright in bed.

**A/N:** there you go, chapter 2! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm going to try and do one flashback a chapter. Some will be Mimi and Angel Pre-Rent, and others will be right before the attack, it depends really. You know the drill, check out _Off-Set_, and please review! Much love (this is my new catch-phrase).

Tina101


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Roger tried to pull Mimi close to him to calm her down, but she immediately began to push him away.

"Get off me!" she exclaimed.

"Mimi, Mimi! It's okay, I'm here, you're safe now," Roger said in a soothing voice. He gently stroked Mimi's cheek. Mimi fell against Roger, sobbing. When he wrapped his arms around her loosely, she stiffened, but didn't pull away at first. Mimi pulled away abruptly when Roger tried to hold her closer in hopes of calming her down.

"Don't touch me, please!" she pleaded before lying back down. Roger was hurt by Mimi's actions.

Wishing to help, he asked, "Do you want me to prop you up or something?" Mimi nodded. Roger pressed a button to prop up his girlfriend.

A knock on the door caught the couple's attention. The door opened, and in walked Officer Porter. She was about thirty-five or forty, had bright blue eyes, and blonde hair in a bun.

"Ms. Marquez? My name is Officer Porter, I've been assigned to your case," she said as she shook Mimi's hand, followed by Roger's. Mimi's grip was weak, almost reluctant.

"Nice to meet you," she said quietly.

"Likewise. I'm here to ask you what you remember about your attack." Mimi leaned back, and closed her eyes.

"I was on my way home from work," she started. "I'm a dancer at the CatScratch Club. Anyway, I was in my own little world, when some guy grabbed me from behind." Mimi's story was broken up by her sobs. "He, he had a gun. He dragged me into an alley, and, and…oh God, I think I'm going to be sick." Roger quickly grabbed the trashcan by the bed, and held it up for Mimi. Mimi leaned over, and emptied her stomach contents. When she was done, Roger handed her a cup of water. "I'm fine."

"Did you get a chance to see his face, Ms. Marquez?" Mimi nodded slowly. "Could you provide us with a description?"

"I can't remember what he looks like. I keep seeing it replay in my mind, but it's like a blank when it comes to his face and what he was wearing."

"I talked to some of your friends, and they think that this was done by your old dealer." Mimi shook her head.

"No, I know it wasn't him. I know that much. They guy that that…attacked me, I had seen a couple of times before, but I don't remember where." She closed her eyes. Officer Porter put away her pad of paper and pen.

"Thank you Ms. Marquez, I'll let you get some rest. Mr. Davis, could I please speak to you outside?" Roger kissed Mimi's forehead, and followed Officer Porter outside.

"Mr. Davis, here's my card," Officer Porter said as she handed Roger he business card. "Call me when and if Ms. Marquez remembers who attacked her." Roger stuck the card in his jacket pocket.

"Of course. Do you have our number? I want to know what's going on with the investigation."

"I'll keep you up to date. Your phone number is in the copy of the medical file they gave me."

"Okay, good." The two shook hands. "I guess I'll talk to you later then."

"Don't worry, Mr. Davis, we'll find out who did this."

"Please, it's Roger."

"Okay, Roger, we'll keep in touch." After Officer Porter left, Roger went to check on Mimi. The dancer was fast asleep, so he went to go talk to their friends.

Joanne and Maureen were curled up on the couch, asleep. Angel was dozing off on Collins' lap. Roger came into the waiting room, and sat on the edge of the couch that Maureen and Joanne occupied.

"How is she?" Collins asked quietly.

"She's asleep."

Mark looked over at Joanne and Maureen, and said, "She's not the only one." Collins gently nudged Angel to her feet.

"We're going to go home, Rog. Should I wake up the girls?" Collins asked. Mark shook his head.

"No, I'll wake them up when I leave," he replied. Collins clapped Roger on the shoulder.

"Call us if you need _anything_ at all no matter what time it is." Roger nodded. Collins took Angel's hand, and they left for their place.

As soon as Angel got home, she changed and tried to get some sleep. Collins lay in bed for an hour as Angel kept rolling over, and changing position.  
Finally, he asked, "Hey baby, you alright?" Angel rested her head on Collin's chest, and shook her head sadly. "You worried about Mimi?" What kind of question was that? Angel nodded, she was almost asleep. "So am I Ang, so am I." Angel remembered when she had been in charge of Mimi. That was one of two times when the drag queen had been filled with doubt and worry. The other was right now.

_Flashback:_

_Angel sat across from his Mother's lawyer. AIDS had claimed his Mother a week earlier, and now the lawyer had something important to tell him._

_"Mr. Schunard, in your Mother's will, she named you as the legal guardian of Ms. Marquen." Angel nearly fell out of his chair. This had to be a joke! "I take it you were unaware of this." Angel nodded._

_"She didn't want to talk about what would happen to Mimi after she died. I was completely in the dark about this."_

_"Are you going to take custody of Ms. Marquez? If not, we'll have to put her in foster care." Angel looked out at Mimi. The fourteen year old was listening to her tape player and reading a magazine in the next room._

_"I can't send Mimi away. I'll take custody of her." the lawyer handed Angel some paperwork to fill out. For the first time in his life, Angel was worried about the future. The concept of no day but today was forgotten for a time._

_End Flashback_

Mark gently shook Joanne and Maureen. The women were curled up on their sides on the couch. Maureen was sandwiched between Joanne and the back of the couch.

"Come on girls, we're leaving now," Mark said. Slowly, Joanne opened her eyes and stretched.

"What time is it?" she asked. Mark looked at the clock on the wall.

"A little after three in the morning." Joanne grumbled as she sat up.

"Great, I have court in six hours." She turned around, and began to shake Maureen's shoulder. "Come on honey, we're going to go home now."

"Five more minutes," the diva mumbled.

"Maureen!" Maureen sat up.

"Okay, okay, God Pookie." She looked around the waiting room. "Where's Roger?"

"He's asleep with Mimi in her room," Mark replied. "He said that we didn't have to stay before he left. I just went to go check on him, they're both asleep." Maureen and Joanne got to their feet. Still waking up, the girls left with Mark to go home and try and get some more sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Benny walked down the hall towards the Nurses' Station. He was trying to find out where Mimi's room was.

"May I help you?" a nurse asked Benny when he got to the station.

"Yes, I'm looking for Mimi Marquez's room."  
"Second door on the left, but she's sleeping right now." Benny sighed. "I can tell her that you stopped by." He shook his head.

"I'll stop by tomorrow. I have a favor to ask of you though. If I give you my address, could you send me Mimi's hospital bill?" The nurse looked reluctant. "I'm a close friend of hers."

"Okay, fine." Benny pulled out his business card, and handed it to the nurse.

"Thanks." As Benny walked down to his car, he remembered the first time he met Mimi.

_Flashback:_

_Benny walked down the street. He was on his way home after going out on a date with his fiancé, Muffy. The sound of yelling caught the man's attention._

_"Let me go!" a young woman exclaimed. Benny rounded the corner, and saw a woman who appeared to be about seventeen or eighteen fighting a drunken man in his forties._

_"Come on, baby, let's go have some fun," he slurred as he held tight to the woman's wrists._

_"I'm not your baby, and I'm not your whore."_

_"Hey, is everything alright here?" Benny asked as he approached the two. The girl shoved the drunk away._

_"No, nothing's wrong. I was just leaving," he replied. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and stumbled down the street. The girl brushed past Benny._

_"I was perfectly fine handling this on my own," she snapped as she walked down the street. Sighing, Benny followed her._

_"Sure you were. You were handling that wonderfully. Let me walk you home at least so that drunk doesn't come back."_

_"I don't walk home with strangers." Benny stepped in front of the girl, and held out his hand._

_"I'm Benny." The girl shook his hand._

_"Mimi."_

_End Flashback_

Mimi sat on the edge of her bed, dressed and ready to go home. Leaning up against the bed next to her were the crutches she had to use for the next three weeks.

"Ready to go?" a nurse came in the room pushing a wheelchair. Roger grabbed Mimi's duffle bag as the dancer got into the wheelchair. Right before the couple left, Roger grabbed the crutches. Mimi didn't talk on the way down to the taxi out front. "Now those painkillers are the real deal, don't take more than one at a time. Don't take more than one every six hours too. I also gave your boyfriend the name and number of a counselor you can call to make a meeting with." The nurse stopped by the taxi.

"Do I have to?" Mimi asked as she got up. She sounded like a small child.

"That's completely up to you, but I think that it'll help." Roger opened the door to the taxi, and helped Mimi in.

"Thanks," he said before he walked around the vehicle, and getting in on the other side. The nurse waved as the taxi pulled out of the parking lot.

When the taxi pulled up outside the apartment building, Roger paid the driver, and helped Mimi out. The sound of a trashcan being knocked over nearly caused the dancer to jump out of her skin. Roger put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay honey?" he asked. Mimi shrank away from Roger, so he quickly withdrew his hand. She nodded. "Do you want me to carry you?" Mimi shook her head. "You sure? It's five stories up."

"Yeah, can we go up now?" Roger followed Mimi inside. With a determined face, the dancer began to make her way up the stairs. Whenever she would stumble, Roger would put his hand on her back. This would cause Mimi to speed up; anything to avoid human contact, especially with a guy.

It took the couple twenty minutes to get up to the loft. Mark got up the second he heard the loft door slide open.

"Welcome home," he said to Mimi. The dancer smiled weakly. "You hungry or something?" Mimi shook her head.

"I'm really tired, I'm going to go lie down," she replied before hobbling off to the room she shared with Roger.

After the bedroom door closed, Roger sighed and flopped down on the battered couch.

"You okay, Rog?" Mark asked his best friend as he sat down next to him.

"She's different. She's jumpy, and she won't let me touch her at times. I'm worried about how she's holding up."  
"I honestly don't know what to tell you man, except that you need to be there for Mimi, and be patient." Roger nodded and got up.

"Okay, I'm, uh, I'll be up on the roof. I'll be back in like ten minutes or so." He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and lighter, and went upstairs.

**A/N:** quick note, I got the idea of Angel being Mimi's guardian from L. Ducky's _Hola_. So, this story is dedicated to you, and all the chaos I've put you through!

Tina101


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Are you _sure_ you don't mind everyone coming over today?" Roger asked Mimi for what seemed like the millionth time that day. She was sitting on the window seat with her forehead pressed against the cool glass pane.

"I'm sure." Mimi grabbed her crutches, and pulled herself to her feet. She made her way over to the kitchen, and popped a painkiller in her mouth. "I'm going to go take a nap, I'm getting a headache." Roger watched as Mimi hobbled over to their room, and closed the door behind her.

Mimi propped her crutches against the wall, and limped over to the bed. She curled up in a cat-like position on her side of the bed, and closed her eyes. Mimi figured that she must have dozed off when she felt someone gently rub her arm.

"Please don't touch me," she pleaded as she shook off the hand.

"Shh, it's okay chica," Angel said in a soothing voice. Mimi rolled over to face her friend. Angel gently stroked her cheek. "Do you need anything?"

"Some aspirin, I still have a headache."

"Of course, Meems." When Angel kissed the top of Mimi's head, she felt the dancer stiffen. "I'll be right back." The drag queen got up, and left Mimi to curl back up in her original position.

The Bohemians were sitting around the loft talking. It was obvious that they were worried about Mimi.

"How's she doing?" Mark asked.

"She still has a headache, and wants some aspirin. She won't let me touch her," Angel replied.

"She's like that with me. She'll push me away one minute, and cling to me the next," Roger said to Angel. Joanne got up off Maureen's lap.

"Let me try," she said as she grabbed the bottle of aspirin on the side table. "No offense, but I think that this is a girl thing." Angel nodded, but was deeply hurt that her best friend wouldn't open up to her.

Joanne quietly opened the bedroom door, and closed it behind her. she stepped on a squeaky floorboard, causing Mimi to bolt upright. Her deep gasps for air filled the room.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay, it's only me," Joanne told her in a calm voice. "I brought you some aspirin for your headache." Mimi sat up. With shaking hands, she took the two small pills from Joanne, and swallowed them dry. She then sank back under the thin blankets. "How are you holding up sweetie?" Joanne asked. She was being the typical mother hen of the group.

"I keep seeing him in my mind, but I can't remember his face! I see him in every shadow!" Joanne was taken aback by the comment. She had expected Mimi to push her away, just like she had done to Roger and Angel, not open up to her. "I'm so scared." Tears began to slip down the dancer's cheek.

"Then why are you pushing Roger and Angel away? They're only trying to help."

"They don't understand."

"And I do? It's because they're guys, isn't it? They're your best friends in the world, but they're guys." Mimi looked ashamed. It was true, what Joanne had said, and now Mimi was ashamed of it. "Nobody here will _ever_ hurt you. We want to help, but we can't if you keep pushing us away."

"I'm sorry," Mimi mumbled.

"Don't apologize, just keep that in mind. Do you want to come out in the other room with us?" Mimi shook her head.

"My head is killing me. Joanne, will you stay here with me until I fall asleep?"  
"Of course sweetie." Mimi clung to Joanne's hand, and closed her eyes. The dancer was so wiped, that she was asleep in five minutes. Joanne gently broke free of her clutch, and went out to the other room.

The Bohemians left earlier than they usually would so Mimi could get some real rest without them talking in the next room over. Roger was about to go shower when the phone began to ring. Both he and Mark ignored the ringing until they heard who it was on the answering machine.

"Speeak!"

"Mr. Davis, this is Dr. Arons­-" Roger bolted across the room, and picked up the phone.

"Hi Doctor, sorry about that," he said.

"It's okay. I have the results of the tests we took while Ms. Marquez was in the hospital." Roger listened intently. This news could forever change their lives. "All tests came back negative."

"Including the pregnancy test?" The bedroom door opened, and Mimi came out. She froze when she heard the words "pregnancy test", her heart pounding.

"Yes, that came back negative too." Roger let out a huge breath of relief. At least some of his fears no longer haunted him.

"Oh, thank God," he breathed. "Umm, thanks."

"Anytime. Bye Mr. Davis."

"Bye Dr. Arons." Roger hung up the phone. He closed his eyes, and ran his fingers through his hair.

Mimi made her way to the kitchen, and began to dig around the cabinets in search of something to eat.

"What did Dr. Arons want?" she asked. Roger leaned casually up against the counter.

"She called with the results of the pregnancy test." Mimi stopped and faced her boyfriend, she looked nervous. "It came back negative."

"Oh thank God!" she exclaimed as she leaned against Roger. The last thing she needed was a child right now, especially under these circumstances. "is that the only test that came back negative?" Mimi asked weakly.

"They all came back negative."

_Flashback:_

_Mimi sat on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. How could this have happened? This had to be a bad dream, it just had to be. The sound of the front door opening caught her attention._

_"Mimi-chica, you home?" Angel called. The drag queen followed the sound of Mimi's sobs to the bedroom. "Oh honey, what's wrong/" With shaking hands, Mimi handed Angel a single piece of paper. It was the test results that said that Mimi was HIV positive. "Oh sweetie, it's going to be okay." Angel sat down next to her friend. Mimi began to sob into the drag queen's chest. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."_

_"No it's not!" Mimi cried. "We can barely afford your medication, let alone mine too!" Angel kissed the top of the younger girl's head._

_"Don't you worry about money. You're fifteen; let me worry about the money factor." Mimi closed her eyes, and struggled to calm down. Leave it to Angle to know exactly what to say_

_End Flashback_

Mimi made herself a bowl of cereal, and sat down at the table to eat. Roger sat next to her, and Mark retreated to his room.

"How've you been holding up, Meems?" Roger asked his girlfriend gently. Mimi stared at her food. Roger covered her small hand with his larger one. Thinking about what Joanne had said, the dancer didn't pull away from her boyfriend's touch.

"I wish I could remember his face, you know, stop this constant fear," she replied quietly. Roger got up, and pulled Mimi close.

"There's no need to be afraid," he murmured in her hair. "I'll always be here to keep you safe." Mimi already felt safe in Roger's arms. She finished eating, and the coupled retreated to their room for the night. The painkillers had a side effect of drowsiness; a side effect which the dancer was suffering because of her small body weight.

Late that night, Roger awoke when Mimi's arm came crashing down on his chest. The arm came down with such a force that the wind was knocked out of the rocker. Following the attack of sorts, Mimi let out a horrifying scream of terror.

**A/N:** Reviews are like Adam Pascal…enough said.

Tina101


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Roger bolted upright. Lying next to him was Mimi. She was thrashing about, and screaming.

"Get off me, please!" she begged. Not really thinking, Roger straddled the dancer's stomach, and pinned her arms to the bed so she wouldn't hurt either one of them.

"Mimi, Mimi!" he exclaimed. Mimi's eyes flew open.

"Get off me!" She pushed Roger off her with surprising strength, flew off the bed, and huddled in the corner.

"Everything alright, Rog?" Mark asked sleepily as he opened the bedroom door.

"Yeah, I've got it here," Roger replied. Mark reluctantly went back to bed. Roger got up, and tried to console Mimi. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here; it was only a dream." Mimi leaned against Roger, and cried herself to a hesitant sleep. Then, the rocker carried her small frame to bed, and succumbed to a light sleep next to her.

In the two weeks that followed Mimi's midnight attack of sorts, the dancer had nightmares nearly every night. They weren't as bad as the first nightmare, but she still woke up in a cold sweat every time. Mimi was only a shell of who she used to be. She wouldn't leave the loft, and wasn't the social butterfly she used to be. One evening, Mark was out filming, and Roger ran across the street to get dinner. Mimi thought she could handle being home alone, even for a few minutes…at first. What sounded like someone walking outside the loft door nearly caused the dancer to have a panic attack. Thinking that she needed to distract herself, Mimi limped over to the bathroom. Leaving the door wide open, she pulled off her clothes, turned on the shower as cold as it would go, and huddled under the stream of water.

Twenty minutes later, Mark returned from filming. He found it highly unusual that the bathroom door was wide open, and that the shower was running. There also wasn't a silhouette of someone bathing.

"Hello?" Mark called. He pulled back the shower curtain, and found Mimi completely naked in a fetal position. "Oh Meems," Mark breathed as he turned off the water. Careful not to look at his exposed friend, he wrapped a towel around Mimi. Her lips had the slightest hint of blue, and she was shivering uncontrollably. Mark easily picked Mimi up, and carried her to the couch. Then he found an old quilt in the closet, and wrapped it around her tightly.

Just as Mark finished, Roger came home. The rocker nearly dropped the food when he caught sight of Mimi.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"I don't know. I found her in the shower under freezing cold water. I covered her up, and carried her out here." Roger kneeled down next to Mimi.

"Meems, can you hear me?" he asked. Mimi opened her eyes. "Hey honey, you okay?"

"I'm cold," she replied.

"Why were you hiding in the shower?" Mimi refused to look Roger in the eye.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Maybe you should go see that counselor they told us about at the hospital." Mimi shook her head.

"No, it's not that. I'm just sore, that's all." Roger didn't want to press the matter at that point. Mimi hated lying to her boyfriend, but a shrink wouldn't help her. The one thing she wanted was the _last_ thing her body needed…a hit.

_Flashback:_

_Fifteen year old Mimi walked down the street. Lower East Side at night wasn't a place for girls her age, but Angel was working, and the emptiness only reminded Mimi of her problems. She was still upset about being HIV positive, money was tight, and the two friends were still getting over Angel's Mother's death. Mimi was at a low in her life. Not knowing what else to do, she sat on a stoop, and held her head in her hands._

_"Aww, what's wrong?" a man asked. Mimi looked up. Standing in front of her was a man in a leather jack and a ponytail. "I have something that will make you feel like the million bucks that you look like." Mimi smiled weakly, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Normally such flattery would only creep her out, but she liked the attention. "Here, try this." The man held up a small baggie filled with smack._

_"I'm broke," Mimi replied quietly._

_"This one's on me. Here, let me show you how this is done." He showed her how to prepare the drug. "And there you go. I'll see you around." Before Mimi could respond, the man was gone. Shaking slightly, she injected the drug into her popped vein. The heroin pulsed through her bloodstream. Almost instantly, Mimi forgot about all her problems, and enjoyed the feeling of being on cloud nine._

_End Flashback_

Mimi lay on the couch with her head on Roger's thigh. He was trying to get her to go to see a counselor.

"I don't want to go. They only pretend to care, and they have _no clue_ what I'm really going through," Mimi argued. Roger rubbed her arm; she was still shivering slightly.

"Come on, please? You're having nightmares, and emotional break-downs. Go once, and then I won't push you to go anymore." Mimi chewed on her bottom lip.

"Okay, fine, but how are we going to pay for it?"

"Don't you worry about that."

"Have we gotten the hospital bill yet?" Roger shook his head.

"No, I have to call Dr. Arons about that, so they don't come and take away all our shit."

"Now who'd want all our shit? Just make sure you call them." Mimi's spunky personality was starting to shine through, but her eyes were still filled with pain.

After talking for a little while, Mimi got up to go shower. Roger longed to surprise her in the shower, but he knew that something like that would send her flying into another break down. Deciding to do something useful for once, he called Dr. Arons. Roger dialed the number to the hospital, and waited for someone to pick up.

"Mercy General Hospital," someone said after several rings.

"Is Dr. Arons there?" Roger asked.

"One moment please." Roger waited for Dr. Arons.

'At least there isn't any cheesy elevator music,' he thought with a small smile.

"This is Dr. Arons," the woman said, bringing Roger back to reality.

"Dr. Arons, this is Roger Davis."

"What can I do for you Mr. Davis?"  
"We haven't gotten a hospital bill yet, and were wondering what that was about." Roger heard some papers rustle.

"I have Ms. Marquez's file right here." Dr. Arons paused. "It says here that the bill was sent to a friend."

"What, who? No, wait, don't answer that. I already know who. Well, uh, thanks Doctor."

"You're quite welcome. Bye." Roger hung up the phone and sighed. He should have figured that when the bill never showed up.

When Mimi took a little longer than usual in the shower, Roger tried to open the bathroom door, but found it locked. Getting worried, he knocked on the door. he heard Mimi stumbling in the small room.

"One second!" she called. Sure enough, the bathroom door opened several seconds later. Mimi was clad in a pair of Roger's plaid pajama pants, and an oversized T-shirt.

"Benny footed the hospital bill," Roger stated simply.

"How did he even know?"

"It was on the news, and Benny has sources." When Roger leaned down the kiss Mimi, she slipped past him; so much for her getting back to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**A/N:** The italics are the English translations (you'll see).

Mimi grabbed Roger's hand as they walked out the elevator, and down the hall. She was still nervous about the whole thing. Sensing her hesitance, Roger stopped, and took her face in his hands. He gently ran his hands through Mimi's hair.

"Don't be nervous," he said calmly. "There's nothing for you to loose." Mimi buried her face in Roger's chest, and took several deep breaths. He smelled like cigarette smoke and aftershave. Roger kissed the top of Mimi's head. "I love you, Meems."

"I love you too." The couple broke apart, and continued on their way to the Doctor's.

"Mimi Marquez," a young nurse with a clipboard said. Mimi looked up, slightly startled. Roger gave her knee a reassuring squeeze before she stood up.

"I'll be right here waiting for you," he said quietly. Mimi wrapped her arms around her own small frame, and followed the annoyingly perky nurse back to the Doctor's office. There was still a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

When Mimi got to the Doctor's office, there was a girl who was only five or so years older than her.

"Welcome, welcome," she said as she shook Mimi's hand. "Have a seat, please." Mimi sat down lightly on an over-stuffed loveseat. The Doctor sat down in an armchair across from the dancer. "My name's Dr. Vega."

"Mimi Marquez."

"Well, Ms. Marquez-"

"Mimi."

"Okay, Mimi, why don't you tell me a little about yourself? Like who that good looking guy you arrived with is." Mimi blushed, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's my boyfriend, Roger," she replied quietly.

"Roger; how has he been during this whole ordeal? Has he been helpful and understanding?"  
"I guess so. He's been really patient with me. I know that he wants things to go back to normal, but I can't." a few tears slid down Mimi's cheek. Dr. Vega handed her a box of tissues. "I'm fine."  
"Are you living alone right now?"  
"No, I'm living with Roger and his best friend, Mark. I've been living with them for about a year now."

"So you're surrounded by men at all times? Would that have some effect on your healing? Are there any girls you're close with?" So many questions! Mimi's head was already spinning.

"There's my best friend Angel, and Joanna and Maureen, but they don't live in the same building as us. Joanne's a lawyer; she's going to help when they catch the guy."  
"Do you want this guy caught just to get him off the streets so other women are safe, or because of what he did to you?"

"What do you think?" Mimi snapped. "This bastard ruined my life!" The dancer got up to walk around some.

"How so?" Without realizing it, Mimi opened up to Dr. Vega even more.

"I'm constantly afraid, I can't be the girlfriend Roger wants, and give him what he wants, and I have been getting terrible nightmares." Mimi wiped away her tears on the sleeve of her blue sweater.

After the one hour session was over, Dr. Vega scribbled something on a pad of paper, and handed the piece of paper to Mimi.

"What's this?" asked the dancer.

"That's a prescription for an antidepressant."

"Antidepressant? You think I'm depressed?"  
"I think that this medication will help you get your life back. I have another patient coming, so I'll see you next time, Ms. Marquez." Mimi shoved the prescription in her pocket, and went out to join Roger.

When the couple got home, Collins and Angel were there talking to Mark. Still fuming over Dr. Vega's diagnosis, Mimi plopped down on the window seat with her knees drawn to her chest. Angel went over to talk to her clearly upset friend.

"Como estas, Mimi-chica?" _How are you Mimi-chica?_ She asked as she sat across from the dancer. "How was your appointment?"  
"The doctor's una idiota _an idiot_. Ella no cuidado casi mi. _She doesn't care about me_. Dinero_ money_ is all that matters to her. She gave me una perscripcion _a prescription_ because she thinks I'm deprimido _depressed_."

"Oh honey. Are you going to get the medication?" Mimi snorted.

"No! The doctor's un chiste _a joke_!"

"Maybe you should, chica. It might do you some good."

"You're siding with that ramera _bitch_?" Angel gently stroked Mimi's cheek and hair.

"Shh, no I'm not siding with culquiera _anyone_. I think that you'll do something imprudente_ unwise_ if you don't get the medicine."

"Like what?" Mimi demanded.

"Like becoming increasingly malhumorada _depressed_, go back to la heroína _heroin_, or maybe even suicida _suicide_. Pensas acerca tu novio. _Think about your boyfriend_. Think about Roger," Angel said quietly. Mimi looked over at Roger. The rocker was talking with Mark and Collins. Sighing, Mimi pulled the prescription out of her pocket, and handed it to Angel. "I'm not getting it for you! So la doctora _the doctor_ was un desolado de tiempo? _A waste of time?_"  
"I like Life Support mucho más. _Much more_."

_Flashback:  
roger entwined his fingers with Mimi's. He could sense her hesitance. The couple followed a few feet behind Angel and Collins. The four Bohemians were on their way to Life Support. Despite Angel's frequent trips to the meetings, it was Mimi's first time, and she was nervous. _

_As she so clearly announced to the entire subway car on the way there, "I don't like people all up in my business!" Roger kissed the back of Mimi's hand tenderly._

_"Don't worry; it's not that bad…promise," he said quietly. Mimi smiled; she trusted Roger. The foursome mounted the steps, and entered the Community Center. Christmas decorations were still up, adding an odd homey feeling. When the Bohemians took their seats in the circle, Roger slid his seat closer to Mimi's so he could hold her hand. Paul took his seat and the meeting began. Before Mimi even realized it, she was laughing and opening up to the group._

_End Flashback_

After Angel and Collins left, Roger went over, and sat down across from Mimi. She gave him a small smile.

"I'm going to go get your stuff at the CatScratch Club. Are you sure that you want to quit?" Mimi chewed on her bottom lip.

"I don't know," she replied quietly. "I can't go back to men looking at me like that, but I want to help with money." Roger squeezed Mimi's knee.

"Don't you worry about money. Do you need anything while I'm out?"  
"Yeah, um, this." Mimi handed him the prescription slip from Dr. Vega. Roger kissed her forehead.

"Of course. I'll be back later. Mark's here so don't worry." The rocker got up. "I love you."

"Love you too." Roger grabbed his leather jacket, and left Mark and Mimi alone to do their own thing.

**A/N:** sorry if my Spanish was _horrible_ in this chapter, so much for doing well in the class!

Tina101


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Roger walked down the street towards the CatScratch Club. In his pocket was Mimi's new medication. Roger pulled open the black door to the club. Immediately, he was surrounded by smoke, pounding music, and cheering men. The rocker shoved his way through the crowd of men towards the bar.

"Excuse me," he said to the bar tender. "Could I please speak to-" he pulled out a piece of paper Mimi had given him with the name of the manager on it. "Carlos Sanchez?"

"One sec," the bartender replied. Roger turned around, and looked at the girls dancing. He recognized some of them as Mimi's friends.

_Flashback:_

_Roger leaned casually against the bar watching Mimi perform. Her slinky clothes and amazing dance moves even captivated him, the man who she would constantly give private, special performances to. With one final twirl, Mimi left the stage. Twenty minutes later, she came bounding out to the bar, her leopard print coat covering up her outfit._

_"Hey baby!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around Roger's neck. A huge smile was plastered across her face. Roger kissed her tenderly. "What did you think?"_

_"You were amazing, but I still don't like dirty men looking at my property." The rocker grabbed Mimi's ass playfully._

_"Tonight, I'm all yours," she purred in his ear before kissing his jaw line. Someone clearing their throat broke the couple apart._

_"Girl, aren't you going to introduce me?" a spunky red head Roger recognized as one of the dancers demanded. Mimi blushed._

_"Carla, this is my boyfriend, Roger Davis. Roger, this is my friend Carla Marco." The two shook hands._

_"Nice to meet you."_

_"Same here. You make sure you take care of our Mimi, she's one-of-a-kind." Carla had a thick New York accent and outgoing personality._

_"I will, don't worry."_

_As the couple was leaving, the bartender called out, "Good job tonight, Mimi." Mimi smiled weakly, and thanked him. _

_"Who's that?" Roger asked his girlfriend._

_"Some new bartender; Eddie or something." The dancer shuddered. "He gives me the creeps." Roger wrapped his arm around Mimi's shoulder, and they walked out into the cool New York nighttime air._

_End Flashback_

A Hispanic man in his late thirties approached the bar. He had thick black hair, a goatee, and glasses.

"You Carlos Sanchez?" Roger asked him.

"Yeah, how may I help you?" Roger extended his hand.

"I'm Mimi Marquez's boyfriend, Roger." Carlos shook Roger's hand heartily.

"Nice to finally meet the famous Roger Davis Mimi's always talking about." Carlos lowered his voice. "How's she doing? Terrible shame that she's leaving, all the girls are upset about the whole thing. They come and go in groups now."

"She's doing okay. She's home with my best friend right now."  
"I take it you're here to get her personal belongings?"

"Yeah, she wanted me to get her stuff."

"Follow me then." Roger followed Carlos through the crowds of men towards the dressing room in the back.

The dressing room was fairly simple. Lighted vanities lined the right wall, and small lockers lined the left wall. Carlos led Roger over to Mimi's vanity.

"Here's Mimi's vanity, and there's her locker. There's a duffle bag under the vanity, it'll hold all her stuff. She had just taken home her clothes to wash the day before." Nodding, Roger pulled the blue duffle bag out from under the vanity, and began to pack up Mimi's stuff.

Mimi's vanity was littered with various makeup supplies and glitter. Taped to the mirror were three pictures. One was of Angel and Mimi skipping down the street hand in hand. In the second one, Mimi was straddling Roger's lap, and flashing the camera her perfect smile (**A/N: **That shot in _Seasons of Love B_). The final picture had all seven Bohemians standing on the table in the Life Café.

"Viva la vie Bohemé!" rang out in Roger's ear.

"Roger, this is Mimi's friend, Carla," Carlos said to the rocker, bringing him back to reality. Roger spun around.

"We've met a couple of times before," he replied. Carla nodded.

"How's Mimi doing?" she asked as she sat down at her vanity next to Mimi's to reapply her makeup.

"Okay, I guess. She's really stressed out, and tired a lot." Carla sighed.

"I can't believe that someone would do something so horrible to someone as sweet as Mimi. Do you think I could stop by to see her one day?"  
"Of course, I think she'd really like that." Roger opened up Mimi's locker, and found his missing gray sweatshirt hanging on the hook. 'So that's where that went,' he thought. Other than the sweatshirt, Mimi's locker was completely empty. Roger shoved his sweatshirt in the duffle bag, and swung the bag over his shoulder. "Thanks you guys."

"Anytime," Carlos replied as he followed Roger out into the house.

As the rocker passed the bar, Eddie called, "Give Mimi our best!" The rocker said that he would. Mimi was right; there was something about that guy…

When Roger got home, Mimi was nowhere to be found. Mark was sitting on the couch fiddling with his camera. Roger set the bag on the floor, and sat down on the arm of the couch.

"How'd it go?" he asked. Mark put his camera to the side.

"Officer Porter called," he started. Roger's heart skipped a beat. "The DNA they recovered from Mimi matches several other unsolved rapes. The guy's a serial rapist." Roger's eyes nearly doubled in size.

"A serial rapist! Does Mimi know?" Mark nodded.

"I'm sorry, Rog. I should have let you tell her, but she heard me say Officer Porter's name, and she asked me what she wanted. I couldn't lie to her; not when she's craving answers. I'm sorry, Roger." Slowly, Roger shook his head.

"Don't worry about it man. How'd she take it?"  
"First she was shocked, then _livid_. She finally fell asleep about ten minutes ago." Roger got up from his seat.

"Thanks Mark. I think I'll go check on her, and crash for the night. Good night." Mark picked up his camera again.

"Night Roger."

Mimi was curled up on the bed facing the door. roger laid down next to her, and propped himself up with one elbow. The dancer scrunched up her face, and began to whimper. Roger gently stroked her hair, and whispered comforting words to her.

"Shh, shh, I'm here. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe…I'll keep you safe."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

When Mimi woke up the following morning, Roger was already up. The dancer rolled out of bed, and trudged into the other room. Mark was making coffee on the hot plate while Roger was reading _The Village Voice_.

"Morning baby," the rocker said when he saw his girlfriend. Mimi smiled weakly as she slid into a seat next to Roger.

"You hungry Meems?" Mark asked her.

"No, I'm good." Roger leaned over, and kissed Mimi's cheek.

"Your friend Carla might stop by to see you one afternoon." That cheered Mimi up a little bit. "And Eddie sends his best."

"Eddie?" a thousand images swam in Mimi's head. Images of Eddie at the CatScratch Club, and from somewhere else. Mimi nearly fell out of her seat. Roger grabbed her upper arm, and held her steady. "Oh God!" Roger looked worried.

"What? What's wrong?" Mimi clung to her boyfriend.

"I remember now," she said in a hoarse whisper. "I remember who attacked me." Roger wrapped his arms around Mimi's trembling form. Mark crouched down next to her, and put a comforting hand on her thin shoulder.

"Who?" demanded Roger. Mimi's voice was barely audible.

"Eddie."

Roger stood up abruptly, and stalked over to the telephone. It was obvious that he was furious.

"That bastard! I just saw him yesterday, and he acted like he gave a damn about you!" he yelled. Mimi began to sob.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I, I should h-have remembered s-sooner." Roger's face softened. Immediately, he rushed to his girlfriend's side.

"Oh no, baby, don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault. It's okay. Calm down. I'm going to take care of you." Roger pulled Mimi close. She began to sob into his chest.

After Roger calmed Mimi down, he went to call Officer Porter to tell her what Mimi had just revealed. The Officer seemed slightly surprised that the dancer had remembered at all.

"Thank you, Roger. I'll look into this Eddie person. I'll call you in a week or so."  
"Thanks Officer. I'll be sure to tell Mimi. Bye."  
"Bye." Roger hung up the phone, and sat next to Mimi on the couch. "You doing okay?" he asked as he gently rubbed her back. The dancer shook her head, but said nothing. Eddie! She couldn't believe that she didn't recognize him earlier!

_Flashback:  
Mimi waited for Carla impatiently. The two were going to walk part of the way home together. The young dancer leaned up against the bar, taking some of the pressure off her sore feet. A hand on Mimi's arm, and thumb stroking her nearly caused her to jump out of his skin. Her head whipped around to find out that it was Eddie._

_"Good job tonight," he said in almost a seductive voice. Scowling, Mimi jerked her arm away._

_"Get away from me. I've told you at least a dozen times, I have a boyfriend who I'm madly in love with!" she exclaimed, careful not to attract attention from the other people around them._

_"Aww, come on Mimi. What does that pretty boy, rocker wanna-be have that I don't?" Eddie tried to grab Mimi's hand this time._

_"Respect for starters!" As if on cue, Carla arrived, saving Mimi from more torture and harassment._

_"You should sue that creep for harassment or something," Carla said as the duo walked down the street. Mimi sighed._

_"Maybe I will, I have a friend that's a lawyer. I'll call her when I get the chance." Mimi never got the chance to talk to Joanne. The next day, the dancer was attacked._

_End Flashback_

For two weeks, the Bohemians didn't hear anything from Officer Porter. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to both Roger and Mimi, the Police Officer called.

"We finally gathered up enough on Mr. Graves to arrest him," Officer Porter informed Roger over the phone. "Mimi will, of course, have to come down for a lineup at some point."

"Okay, I'll tell her that. Thanks."  
"Anytime. I've met with and talked to your friend Joanne Jefferson several times, and we both want to meet with Mimi before the pre-lim; if that's okay with you."  
"Just let me know when. So you think that this guy's the guy who attacked Mimi?" Roger lowered his voice a little.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll let you know how the DNA results come out either way."  
"Thanks. I guess I'll talk to you soon then."  
"Bye Roger."

"Bye Officer Porter." Roger hung up the phone. He didn't have the heart to tell Mimi that Eddie might not be the guy. Besides, they didn't know either way.

Five days later, Officer Porter called the loft again. This time, however, Mimi answered the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Mimi, its Officer porter. I'm calling about Eddie." Mimi's heart skipped a beat. "The DNA results matched, we got him!" Mimi nearly dropped the phone. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"You serious! That's, that's…thank you _so_ much!" Officer Porter chuckled.

"You're quite welcome. I'll let you go now. We'll keep in touch. Bye."

"Bye." Mimi hung up the phone.

"Who was that hun?" Roger asked as he came out of their bedroom. Instead of a real answer, the rocker was met with Mimi's arms thrown around his neck.

"They got him! His DNA was a match!" Mimi exclaimed. When she pulled back from Roger, she had a huge smile plastered across her face. For the first time in months, Roger saw on his girlfriend's face a smile that was true, a smile that was genuine.

**A/N:** Only a few more chapters left (three I believe). Much love. Oh, and I updated _Off-Set_.

Tina101


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Mimi sat curled up on the bed flipping through a magazine. It was the day before the pre-lim hearing, and Joanne and Officer Porter were going to stop by to tell her what's going to happen in court.

"Hey honey," Joanne said as she opened the bedroom door. Mimi looked up and smiled. Joanne had a thick file folder and a thin one tucked neatly under her arm.

"Is Mo here too?" Mimi asked. Sighing, Joanne sat down across from the dancer on the bed. Officer Porter sat down lightly on the edge of the bed.

"You didn't hear her grand entrance?" asked Joanne.

"I'm used to Maureen's grand entrances. Now, they're like a buzzing in my ear." The lawyer laughed.

"I wish it was that easy for me," she commented as she shifted in her seat. "We'd better get started, Meems." Mimi watched Joanne pulled out some papers. The lawyer was such a Mother-Hen. Between her and Mark, the Bohemians were always taken care of.

_Flashback:  
a knock on the door woke Mimi up. She groaned loudly as she rolled off the couch, and trudged across the room. When she opened the door, she found Joanne standing in the doorway with a plastic bag._

_"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you?" the lawyer exclaimed. Mimi waved the comment off._

_"Its fine, I had to get up soon anyway to get something to eat." Joanne held up the plastic bag._

_"That's why I'm here. Now you go back to bed, and I'll take care of dinner." Mimi was somewhat surprised about this random act of kindness._

_"What's this all about, Jo?"  
"Maureen's at home being a diva, so I let her do that alone." Smiling, Mimi stepped aside allowing Joanne in. "Where are the Boho boys?"  
"Out getting drunk somewhere. What'd you bring?" Mimi made a desperate attempt to look in Joanne's bag._

_"No way. You go back to sleep, and I'll make dinner." Knowing full well that she'd lose the argument with the lawyer, Mimi lay back down on the couch._

_Mimi slowly opened her eyes. She figured that she must have dozed off for a while. A gray blanket was draped over her, and the boots she had been wearing were on the floor next to the couch. The dancer slowly rolled over. On the table next to the couch was a plate of pizza, still warm, and a note from Joanne._

_"Mimi-Maureen called all upset about God only knows what. Sorry! Enjoy as much of the pizza as you can before the Boho boys get back, drunk as pigs. We'll have to get together for lunch one day, just the two of us. Love, Joanne." Mimi had a huge smile plastered across her face as she began to eat the pizza. Leave it to Joanne to cheer her up._

_End Flashback_

"What's that?" Mimi asked Joanne as she pointed at the thinner of the two folders. Joanne picked the folder up.

"This has pictures of your injuries," she told the dancer.

"I want to see them," Mimi said firmly. Officer Porter and Joanne looked at each other. "Please, I _need_ to see them." Sighing, Joanned handed over the folder.

Mimi slowly opened the folder, and began to flip through the photos. Her face had been scratched up pretty badly. There were clear hand prints on her neck. Dark splotches swan in front of the dancer's eyes, blurring her vision.

"Mimi, Mimi?" Joanne asked in a concerned tone. Mimi's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fell on her side. "Mimi!" Both Joanne and Officer Porter flew to the dancer's side. Suddenly, Mimi began to shake and convulse. "Oh God," Joanne breathed. "Roger! Roger, help!" she screamed. The bedroom door flew open, and Roger came rushing in. The second he saw Mimi, he froze. Joanne was holding the dancer's head in her lap, trying to hold her still. Just as quickly as the convulsions started, they stopped. Roger rushed over to the bed, and sat by Mimi's feet. Mimi rolled over, and buried her face in Joanne's stomach. Sobs wracked her small body. Joanne gently stroked her hair.

"Its okay, it's okay," the lawyer cooed.

"Do you want me to call 911?" Mark asked form the door where he was standing with Maureen. Mimi shook her head back and forth repeatedly.

"No, no more doctors." Her reply was muffled by Joanne's clothes.

"That's Roger's decision, not mine," the lawyer said. Mimi got up feebly, and crawled on Roger's lap. The rocker wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Mimi would shiver violently and stop, then shiver violently again, and stop. Joanned and Officer Porter both got up. In one fluent movement, Joanne swept up the photos, and followed Officer Porter out to the other room.

Mimi buried her face in Roger's neck. Her hand grabbed and released the front of his sweatshirt.

"You cold hun?" the rocker asked in a soothing voice. Mimi didn't respond, but her uncontrollable shivers explained it all. Roger yanked off his sweatshirt, and put it on Mimi. The dancer continued to cry softly until her breathing evened out ten minutes later.

Roger carefully laid Mimi down on the bed, and wrapped the comforter around her. Then, he joined everyone else in the other room. Joanned and Mark were sitting on the couch, Maureen was trying to find something to eat, and Office Porter was sitting in one of the chairs next to the couch.

"She's sleeping," Roger told them when they all looked up when he came into the room.

"I'm sorry roger, I shouldn't have shown her the pictures," Joanne said. Roger went over, and wrapped his arm around the lawyer's shoulders.

"It's okay, it's not anybody's fault. I'm a little worried aobut how she'll hold up tomorrow."

"Mimi's a strong girl; she'll be fine with you there." Maureen, Joanne, and Officer Porter stayed a little while longer before leaving.

After the trio left, Roger leaned back against the back of the couch, and sighed. He draped his arm over his eyes. Mark looked at Roger's guitar. It was collecting dust in a corner. He couldn't remember the last time Roger had picked the instrument up.

"How are _you_ doing Rog?" the filmmaker asked. "You okay?" Roger shook his head.

"Seeing Mimi have that attack, I was so afraid. I thought back to seeing her in the hospital, so week and venerable. I was so afraid that I'd lose her, just like in the hospital." Mark realized that Roger was crying. The only other time he had seen the rocker cry was when April had died. Roger stood up abruptly. He grabbed his leather jack, and stormed out onto the fire escape. He gripped the iron railing with such strength that his knuckles were white. His gaze bore into the street below. Mark looked at Roger and sighing. This whole ordeal was tearing the rocker apart.

Late that night, the sound of someone crying woke Mark up. He had always been a light sleeper. It might as well been written in his DNA. The filmmaker grabbed his glasses, and rolled out of bed. Mimi was kneeling in front of the toilet gagging and sobbing. Mark cleared his throat.

"Roger?" Mimi mumbled. Mark crouched down next to her.

"No Mimi, it's me. Do you want me to go get Roger?" Mimi shook her head.

"No Roger, Roger needs his sleep," the dancer replied matter of factly before leaning over the toilet gagging some more. Mark carefully pulled her hair out of her face. "You don't have to stay with me, Mark." Mark gave Mimi a brotherly kiss on the head.

"I don't mind," he replied.

Roger rolled over to find himself in an empty bed. Upon hearing noises coming from the bother room, he got up to investigate. Mimi was clinging to the toilet bowl with Mark next to her.

"What's going on?" Roger asked. Mimi's head whipped around. Mark gave her shoulder a squeeze before getting up to talk to Roger.

"I woke up, and heard Mimi crying. She didn't want to wake you; she insisted that you needed your sleep," he explained in a low voice. Roger looked at Mimi's sobbing form.

"I'll take it from here. Thanks." Mark said goodnight to Mimi, and left Roger to calm her down.

As soon as Roger took Mark's seat on the floor, Mimi buried her face in his chest, and continued to sob. Roger wrapped his arms around her to try and calm her down.

After several minutes, the rocker said, "Calm down Meems, you're going to get yourself sick." Mimi tried to calm down, but struggled with it greatly.

"I, I c-can't d-do it," she sobbed. "W-what if h-he attacks me again?" roger rubbed her back gently.

"He'll be behind bars when he's not in the court room, so he can't get to you. And there will be police officers in the court room to keep him away from you. I'll be there to protect you too." Roger continued to rub Mimi's back and whisper soothing words in her ear until they both fell asleep.

When Mark got up the next morning, he found the door to Roger and Mimi's bedroom open. The filmmaker went over to see why the light was on in the bathroom. Roger was sprawled out on his back on the bathroom floor snoring softly with Mimi curled up between him and the sink he her head on his chest. Mark gently nudged Roger with his foot.

"Roger, Roger! Get your lazy ass up!" he hissed. Roger groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he muttered.

"You feel asleep in the bathroom-"

"Just like college…" Mark snorted.

"When did you ever go to college? Now come on, get up. Joanne's gonna be here soon, and she'll _flip_ if you both aren't ready!" mark heard Roger grumble under his breath. He was most likely swearing, but he didn't mind. The filmmaker left Roger to wake Mimi up.

An hour later, Roger stumbled out of his bedroom almost ready to go. Mimi was still a little hesitant about the whole thing.

_Ring! Ring!_ Roger rushed across the room, and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Is Roger there?" a female voice asked.

"Speaking…"

"Roger, this is Officer Porter-"

"Oh hey Officer. What can I do for you? We're waiting for Joanne, and then we're leaving for the courthouse."

"Don't even bother, Eddie's dead."

**A/N:** Ha! How's that for a twist? Only two more chapters, and they're shorter than this one (I'm already done writing this.) Check out _Off-Set_, I've updated it a few times, but have only gotten one or two reviews!

Tina101


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"Wait, what?" Roger asked. He nearly dropped the phone. This _had _to be a mistake or something. "I must have heard you wrong."

"I'm afraid not, Roger. Eddie's dead," Officer Porter replied. Mimi came out of the bedroom with her arms wrapped around herself. Roger shook his head in disbelief.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Mimi asked quietly.

"Does Joanne know?" Roger was avoiding Mimi's question at that given time.

"I called her house, but her girlfriend said that she already left for your place. Her cell phone's off too."  
"Okay. Umm…how? How could this have happened? Who did this to him?"

"He did it to himself. He got a hold of a blade, and slit his wrists. I'm sorry, but there's no point in you coming down here. I have to go, I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's umm, it's not your fault. I guess, umm, bye."

"Bye."

Roger slammed down the phone with all his might, and yelled, "God damn it, that bastard!" Mimi drew back in fear. She knew how Roger could get when he got mad. The only thing she couldn't figure out was _why_ her boyfriend was mad. Hesitantly, she approached him.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked quietly. Roger spun around to face Mimi.

"Eddie, Eddie killed himself last night. The son of a bitch is such a damn coward!" Mimi's hand flew to her mouth. She shook her head back and forth as she sank onto the couch.

"How?" she asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Slit his wrists."  
"Just like April?" Roger sighed. He had been so mad that that hadn't even crosses his mind.

"Yeah, just like April."

_Flashback:  
roger banged on the bathroom door with his fist. He couldn't figure out what was taking his girlfriend, April, so long. They were supposed to go down to the Life Café with all their friends._

_"That's it April, I'm coming in!" Roger announced. He shoved the bathroom door open, and froze. "Oh God," he breathed. Mark got up from the couch to investigate, causing Maureen to nearly fall over because she was leaning up against him._

_"What's wrong?" the filmmaker asked. He stood behind Roger. "Oh my-" Roger rushed to Aprils' side. "Roger no!" Maureen got up to see what all the fuss was about._

_"Pookie? April?" April's lifeless body was lying in the bathtub with her eyes closed, and her face tipped up towards the ceiling. A single razor was on the tile floor in the middle of a pool of blood. Maureen went to go see if April was still alive out of false hope, but Mark grabbed her arm. Everyone's gaze followed his to a message scrawled across the mirror in bright red lipstick. "We've got AIDS," Maureen read quietly. Both she and Mark turned to Roger who appeared to still be in shock. Suddenly, the rocker pushed past his friends. He got several feet out of the bathroom before falling to his knees sobbing. Maureen rushed to his side to calm him down. She pulled him against her chest, and stroked his hair. Mark walked across the room, picked up the phone, and dialed 911._

_"I'd like to report a suicide," he told the operator._

_End Flashback_

Roger sat on the couch with Mimi's head in his lap. It felt as if a great weight had been lifted from the dancer's shoulders. Meanwhile, Roger was beyond livid. Someone had to pay for Mimi's suffering. For months the rocker wondered who could harm _his_ Mimi, and now that he knew, the culprit would never pay the price. The loft door slid open, slicing through the silence, and Joanne entered in a suit and with her briefcase at her side.

"Come on, we've got to go!" she exclaimed. Mimi rolled over so her back was to Joanne, and buried her face in Roger's thigh. "You _are_ still going…right?"  
"Nobody's going, Jo. Eddie committed suicide sometime last night," Roger replied. Joanne had a look on her face that said, _Okay Roger, jokes over, let's go_.

"This can't be happening. I'm so sorry, Mimi." Joanne went over, and put her hand on Mimi's shoulder. "You've been through so much, and now this. I'm sorry chica." Mimi rolled onto her back so she was facing Joanne.

"Thanks Jo." Joanne sat on the edge of the couch, and brushed a strand of hair out of Mimi's face. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome. Do you want me to hang around here for a little while?" Mimi shook her head. Joanne gave Roger and Mimi each a kiss on the cheek, and left to go home to Maureen.

That night, Mimi enjoyed her first real nights sleep in what seemed like a lifetime. Not once did she wake up in a cold sweat, or screaming at the top of her lungs. She didn't flip out when Roger's hand slid down to her hip in his sleep. Somehow, it felt relaxing, almost soothing; like things were finally back to normal.

**A/N:** Next chapter is the last chapter. I've update _Off-Set_ a few times, but haven't gotten many reviews. The link is on my profile!

Tina101


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Roger trudged out of his bedroom, yawning loudly. He found Mark sitting on the couch reading _The Village Voice_, but Mimi was nowhere to be found.

"Morning," Mark said a bit too cheerfully for Roger's taste at the point in the morning.

"Morning," the rocker mumbled. "Where's Mimi?"  
"She went up on the roof to think about fifteen minutes ago," Mark replied without looking up from the newspaper. Roger decided to grab a cup of coffee before going to talk to Mimi.

Meanwhile, Mimi stood on the roof with her arms outstretched and her face tipped up towards the warm sun. She felt the best she had felt in ages. She had that same Cloud Nine feeling as the night she was attacked. Once again, Mimi felt safe out in the open, and didn't feel the need to glance over her shoulder every thirty seconds. The suffocating weight pressing down on her shoulders was gone. She could finally breath freely and easily. Mimi hugged herself and smiled. She felt _amazing._

_Flashback:_

_Panting, Mimi rolled off Roger, and onto the space on the bed next to him. she closed her eyes, and recovered from her climax. After a few minutes, she felt the weight of Roger on top of her. The rocker began to kiss her neck tenderly. Mimi moaned loudly._

_"Roger, let me recover from last time. I'm not ready for another round yet." Roger captured Mimi's lips in a fiery kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and deepened the kiss. As Roger continued to kiss Mimi, his hands wandered her now familiar body. Finally, the couple broke apart due to lack of oxygen. Roger gently stroked Mimi's cheek, and looked deep into her soulful brown eyes. His emotions were finally getting the best of him._

_"I love you, Mimi." Mimi seemed to freeze for a second. Suddenly, she pressed her lips against Roger's in a quick kiss. She had been dying to hear Roger utter those words to her ever since they first met._

_"I love you too," she replied quietly_

_End Flashback_

After Roger finished his coffee, he went to go see Mimi. She was sitting raised brick edging around the sunroof (or what was left of it).

"Morning," Roger said, breaking the silence. Mimi jumped, and whipped her head around. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Roger sat down next to her, and planted a kiss on her cheek. Mimi rested her head on his strong shoulder.

"It's okay," she replied. "Did you just get up?"  
"Yeah, Mark told me that you were up here thinking. You doing alright?" Mimi nodded and snuggled closer up against Roger.

"I've never been better. I feel free now. This nightmare is finally over!" Roger wrapped his arm around Mimi.

"You're not mad that this freak didn't get his day in court, and pay the price for what he did to you?"

"Of course I'm upset, but now I know who did this to me, and I know for a fact that he'll never come near me again." Roger rubbed Mimi's upper arm as she closed her eyes and listened to his breathing. After several minutes of silence, she said, "I love you, Roger." Roger kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." Mimi kissed Roger passionately. The rocker seemed somewhat dazed by the sudden action. Mimi giggled, and began to finger the bottom of Roger's white t-shirt.

"Maybe tonight we can do something together," she said quietly. Roger smiled mischievously, and pressed his lips against Mimi's. Things were finally back to normal.

The End 

**A/N:** There you go, the next _Rent_ fic. will be the sequel to _In Truths That She Learned_, so look for it in about a week! I should have a one-shot called _Confrontation_ up soon (it's already written, just needs to be typed). Check out _Off-Set_, things are starting to get interesting! Thanks to all my AMAZING reviewers!

Tina101


End file.
